traderfandomcom-20200213-history
London Stock Exchange Group
}} The London Stock Exchange Group plc is a British-based stock exchange and financial information company. The British-based company London Stock Exchange Group is headquartered in London, United Kingdom. It owns the Borsa Italiana and London Stock Exchange. History The London Stock Exchange was founded in Sweeting's Alley in London in 1801.London Stock Exchange History It moved to Capel Court the following year. In 1972 the Exchange moved to a new purpose-built building and trading floor in Threadneedle Street. Deregulation, sometimes known as "big bang", came in 1986 and external ownership of member firms was allowed for the first time. In 1995 the Alternative Investment Market was launched and in 2004 the Exchange moved again, this time to Paternoster Square. Nasdaq built up a stake of over 30% in the Exchange in 2007 in a failed attempt to acquire it. It has since sold its investment.LSE rejects £2.7bn Nasdaq offer In 2007 the Exchange acquired the Milan-based Borsa Italiana for 1.6bn euro (£1.1bn; $2bn) to form the London Stock Exchange Group plc. The combination was intended to diversify the LSE's product offering and customer base. The all-share deal diluted the stakes of existing LSE shareholders, with Borsa Italiana shareholders receiving new shares representing 28 per cent of the enlarged register.London Stock Exchange buys Borse On 16 September 2009, the London Stock Exchange Group agreed to acquire Millennium Information Technologies, Ltd., a Sri Lankan based software company specialising in trading systems, for US$30m (£18m). The acquisition was completed on 19 October 2009.London Stock Exchange Group Completes Acquisition of MillenniumIT On 9 February 2011 TMX Group, operator of the Toronto Stock Exchange agreed to join forces with the London Stock Exchange Group in a deal described by TMX head Tom Kloet as a 'merger of equals' (though 8/15 board members of the combined entity will be appointed by LSE, 7/15 by TMX).LSE to buy Toronto exchange The deal, subject to government approval would create the world's largest exchange operator for mining stocks. In the UK the LSE Group first announced it as a takeover, however in Canada the deal was reported as a merger.LSE to buy Toronto exchange The provisional name for the combined group would be LTMX Group plc. Wall Street Journal, "A Combined TMX-LSE Would Be Called LTMX Group", Ben Dummett, 1 June 2011 On 13 June, 2011, a rival, and hostile bid from the Maple Group of Canadian interests, was unveiled for the TMX Group. This was a cash and stock bid of $3.7 billion CAD, launched in the hope of blocking the LSE Group's takeover of TMX. The group was composed of the leading banks and financial institutions of Canada. Reuters, "Maple Group goes hostile for TMX", Solarina Ho The London Stock Exchange however announced it was terminating the merger with TMX on 29 June 2011 citing that "LSEG and TMX Group believe that the merger is highly unlikely to achieve the required two-thirds majority approval at the TMX Group shareholder meeting".Toronto-London stock exchange merger terminated In July 2012, the LSE bought a 5% stake in Delhi Stock Exchange. Operations Following the merger with Borsa Italiana, the group is Europe's leading equities business, with 48% of the FTSEurofirst 100 by market capitalisation and with the most liquid order book by value and volume traded.London Stock Exchange - Investor Relations London Stock Exchange The London Stock Exchange is Europe's leading stock exchange and is owned by the London Stock Exchange Group plc. Borsa Italiana Borsa Italiana is Italy's leading stock exchange and is owned by the London Stock Exchange Group plc. CC&G CC&G is the Italian Central Counterparty that the LSE purchased along with Borsa Italiana in 2007.LSE backs possible joint bid for LCH.Clearnet Monte Titoli Monte Titoli is the Italian Central Securities Depository for Italian issued financial instruments. It performs pre-settlement, settlement and custody services for its member participants. It was created in 1978 and acquired by the Borsa Italiana in 2002 before becoming part of the LSEG. Tokyo Stock Exchange joint venture In July 2008 the LSE and the Tokyo Stock Exchange (TSE) announced a new joint venture Tokyo-based market, which will be based on the LSE's Alternative Investment Market (AIM).London bourse outlines framework for Tokyo JV Turquoise On 21 December 2009, the LSE agreed to take a 60% stake in rival trading platform Turquoise, which currently has a 7% share of the market. Turquoise will be merged with the LSE's trading facility Baikal Global.LSE reveals takeover of Turquoise LCH.Clearnet On the 3 April, 2012, LSE and LCH.Clearnet shareholders voted overwhelmingly to take up to 60 percent of the clearing operator with an offer of 20 euros per share, which values LCH.Clearnet at 813 million euros ($1.1 billion).LSE wins shareholder backing for LCH deal FTSE Group London Stock Exchange Group owns the index company FTSE.London Stock Exchange plc completes acquisition of outstanding 50 per cent of FTSE International Limited See also *Market maker *Alternative Investment Market *List of stock exchanges References External links * Official website * Emporis * CC&G Category:2007 establishments in England Category:British companies established in 2007 Category:Companies listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:Economy of London Category:Financial services companies based in the City of London Category:Multinational companies based in the City of London Category:Publicly traded companies based in the City of London Category:Stock market Group ar:بورصة لندن bn:লন্ডন স্টক এক্সচেঞ্জ cy:Cyfnewidfa Stoc Llundain es:London Stock Exchange ko:런던 증권거래소 id:Bursa Saham London is:London Stock Exchange it:London Stock Exchange nl:London Stock Exchange ja:ロンドン証券取引所 pl:London Stock Exchange pt:Bolsa de Valores de Londres ru:Лондонская фондовая биржа simple:London Stock Exchange sv:London Stock Exchange vi:Sở giao dịch chứng khoán London zh:伦敦证券交易所